


黄金笼

by Delisland



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26214748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delisland/pseuds/Delisland
Summary: 这篇也没了。还挺喜欢的，补一下。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 12





	黄金笼

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇也没了。还挺喜欢的，补一下。

1.

克罗里觉得自己真倒霉，真的。

他现在正和一个天使挨坐着，挨得十分近，甚至能闻到天使身上的男士香水。他已经要被这种味道熏晕了。如果情况允许，他一定对天使这种生物敬而远之——但是不行，他现在被锁着，准确的说，是被一副手铐锁着。那副手铐的铐环一个锁在他左手，一个锁在身边这位天使的右手。现在他俩完全分不开。

事情得从五分钟前讲起。

克罗里发誓他只是想本本分分的做件坏事。一切准备就绪，他踏进了圣詹姆斯公园。周日的公园人流量很大，他想在这些人类中找找灵感。克罗里漫不经心走着，就在公园入口处，那个戴妃纪念盘旁边，他发现了一个闪着白光的东西，在太阳光下亮得刺眼。他走近一看，是一副手铐，做工细致，还是玫瑰金色的。他直觉这东西不简单，想拎起来仔细瞧，刚拿起，一个陌生的手就伸过来，拉住了手铐另一端。

那是个天使，也发现了此物，正预备阻止他。天使摆出一副义正言辞的模样，还没和他理论，突然，他俩一起拿着的那副手铐就活了一样，咔嚓一声打开，在二人还没来及反应前就锁上了他们的手腕，一人一边。克罗里虽然惊讶，但并不慌神；他毕竟是恶魔，解开这玩意儿也就一个响指的事。

于是，他打了个响指。

——没用。

他又试一个。

还是失败。

他抬起头，天使正求助地看他。

“我已经行了三次奇迹，完全打不开。”

2.

现在，他和亚茨拉斐尔决定去找人类帮忙。

他们是这么想的：既然天使的奇迹和恶魔的响指都不起作用，或许，这个手铐应该用人类的方式打开；锁匠，或者去迷惑一位警察，总之找那些专业解锁第三方。让他们来干。

问题就出在这里。

对于人类来说，要解锁，首先得有锁。手铐也好，锁铐也好，撬门行窃也行，他们总有无限的想象力在里边。但是克罗里和亚茨拉斐尔把手腕伸出来后，那个被克罗里施法控制、只会说实话的锁匠，纳闷地问他们：锁在哪儿？

克罗里提起手腕。一边的亚茨拉斐尔也把锁着的手举起。“就在这儿。”天使说，用没锁的左手去指锁铐，显然是非常想让锁匠看见。

但是没用。

他们换了一个又一个人，最后甚至在街上随便试，然而，没有一个人类能看到他们腕上的锁。

他们歇在公园一条长椅上。克罗里右手搭在椅背上，疲惫地叹了口气。天使则挨坐在他近跟前，坐得端端正正。

天蓝得通透。

两人正各怀心思。

克罗里想的是，既然他打不开，人类又没指望，那这东西很可能来自上面，不如让亚茨拉斐尔去找他们那边的人解决——当然，不排除这手铐来自地狱。但是，不！当然不。他才不要带着一个天使去地狱，那算什么？天使和他们从来势同水火，坐一起他都觉得有辱恶魔身份了，再带亚茨拉斐尔去地狱，还是这种锁起来的情况，他非得给哈斯塔笑死。

而亚茨拉斐尔想的是，得让恶魔出面解决这事。不久前，也就是上个月，加百利才找他谈过一次话，说他施行了太多无用奇迹。而今天，他又浪费了三次。加百利说，如果他下次的命中率再是十比一，或者出什么别的意外，他就得写报告交代——报告还得用电脑打，统一排版，什么黑体加粗三号字。上帝保佑，他可从来不用电脑写字。

“说真的，天使，你不觉得这东西和你们天堂有关吗？定制版玫瑰金——？”

“当然不，它这么邪恶！”

“你怎么不去天堂问问呢？”

天使脸色为难起来。

哈，这家伙估计和他一样在总部有糟心事。克罗里突然明白了，理解地又添上一句：“当然了，不问也成，我只是建议。”

“那……”亚茨拉斐尔的目光落到手铐上。被铐在一起后他们都在极力把手挪开，防止碰到彼此。铐环间的金属链被扯得紧直。

“那我们只能自行解决。”恶魔说。

3.

上宾利的时候，克罗里和亚茨拉斐尔一起，站在车的左门。

因为手铐着，他们只有两种选择。要么，是亚茨拉斐尔从右驾驶座翻过操纵杆，再坐上副驾驶；要么，是克罗里和天使一起从左边进，由克罗里自己翻过去。这种事最后当然是恶魔干了。坐上车的天使不懂，都这样了，恶魔还打算怎么开。克罗里单手操作，第一个转弯就差点撞上货车。

“拜托——小心！”

克罗里抬起他的左手，连带亚茨拉斐尔的右手也扯起来，让天使看：不是他不好好开，是锁铐的事。是亚茨拉斐尔一直要坚持和他保持距离，他又没有第三只手。不过，靠着恶魔的特殊能力，克罗里还是顺利把车开到了书店。

天使的书店。

书店比他的公寓要近。鉴于他们现在急需地方处理问题，来这里再合适不过。他们坐在沙发上研究了一会儿，克罗里突然举起手铐：“喂，天使，看这个！”

克罗里在铐环侧面发现了一个标志：是一对白色羽翼。

“看吧，我就说这和你们天堂有关。”

“不。”天使立刻否定，“天堂的羽翼标志是统一的，这个绝对不是，我们的翅膀没有这么……”天使试图用手比划，动作起来手铐叮零哐啷撞上他。最后，天使找到了那个词：“没这么小。”天使说，“你看它这个样子，卷起来的小翅膀，真是，哦……太可爱了。”

那表情就像香草冰激凌化了。

4.

最后的最后，克罗里终于想到一个邪恶的解决办法。

这个想法是突然产生的。

下午，就在克罗里和亚茨拉斐尔坐在一起时，一个平静时刻，恶魔忽然醒悟，其实没必要这么麻烦。他们不过是被锁住了手腕，锁住了肉身，要是他能够把天使的手腕砍下来，那他就自由了。到时候，他完全可以潇潇洒洒一个人去找解决办法。

亚茨拉斐尔正在翻书。天使的藏书数不胜数，克罗里不由的想几千年来天使是得多无聊，才能把那厚厚的书一本本读完。他看亚茨拉斐尔，天使脖颈近在眼前，他或许可以彻底放天使一条生路——杀死天使。

当然，不是那个死。天使不会死。他只是想好心地解放天使的灵魂。

他们被锁着，砍只手天使非得记恨他，再说留一个残疾的躯体还不如不留。亚茨拉斐尔对他挺好，几番相处下来，除了士绅气重一点，是个好人。所以，他可以帮善良的天使——或者说他俩——解脱一下。

他开始观察。

三小时二十四分钟后，克罗里睡着了。亚茨拉斐尔还维持那个看书姿势。他又不能站到天使背后去把那脖子扭断，只能等天使看向其他地方，放松警惕。恶魔醒来，叹了口气。这时，天使终于读完最后一页，合上书，才发现旁边还有个他。

“哦，抱歉，我太入神了……”

“没事，”克罗里宽容地说，“反正都一样，又打不开。”

天使转过身，单手拿着书往书架上码，脖颈全然暴露。

好机会。

克罗里极小心地迅速挨近，他的手已经抬起，距离毫不知情的天使就差一点——还没有把书塞进书架的天使突然回头，不解地看着克罗里张牙舞爪。

操。克罗里想，他只是想用一下自己的左手。他怎么忘了他们还锁着。操。这还搞什么谋杀。

天使极无辜地看他：“干吗？”

克罗里看了看自己伸出的两只手，放下其中锁着的一只，另外一只越过天使肩头，擦过天使蓬松的卷发，去拿桌上的半截巧克力。

“我饿了。”他答。

为了去取巧克力，他倾身靠着亚茨拉斐尔，因为手铐的距离限制，他们靠得十分近。克罗里看那个巧克力封装：是一块歌帝梵巧克力，人称巧克力里的劳斯莱斯——听听这名字，要是叫巧克力里的宾利，他说不定会试试。

但现在，剧情需要——他把巧克力单手拆开，咬了一块，含在嘴里。巧克力熔点接近人的体温，入口即化。他含糊不清喊了一声，“转头，天使。”亚茨拉斐尔自然而然转过来看他，克罗里一低头，就把嘴里的巧克力吻给了亚茨拉斐尔。天使呆楞了一瞬，对美味的本能让他把半截巧克力接住，接住后他才意识到这算什么，又黏又甜的巧克力开始在舌尖融化，滑云石一般。他们彼此的呼吸馥郁交织。克罗里看着天使，那么近，天使眼睛一眨，睫毛就柔柔刷过他。他真是太聪明了，现在他可以对这只天使为所欲为。他乘胜追击，舌头钻进去，舔在天使的牙槽上，抵着天使抗拒又柔软的舌头。时机正好，只要天使保持这样，一只手也行，他保证一瞬间的无形体化毫无痛苦。

他的一只手扼在天使的柔弱脖颈上。这时，天使挨住他，那个吻不知唤醒了什么，让天使抱住了他，一只手，勉勉强强。在天使的身体贴上来时，克罗里的手顿住了，那颗邪恶的心出现了一瞬间停顿。天使也学着回吻起他，那吻羞怯而柔情，温柔如梦，细浪舐沙。

恶魔把要做的事忘了个干净。

5.

谋杀计划暂时搁浅。

晚上十一点的时候，亚茨拉斐尔开始犯困。

亚茨拉斐尔毕竟在人间待了太久，一直以来，除了紧急集会，他每次都按点入睡。这样的自律非常有助于身心健康。克罗里在旁边，正躺在他腿上翻看杂志，还很精神。但他撑不住了。

“……看这个，天使，皇后乐队商演，说实在的，他们换主唱后我就没怎么听过了——”

“——天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔刚盹着，被恶魔一喊回了魂。

他睁眼看见克罗里。克罗里看穿了他的困意，站起来，问他卧室在哪儿。亚茨拉斐尔没反应来，愣着，克罗里笑起来，对他说，“怎么了，恶魔也是需要休息的啊。”

克罗里当然不是出于纯粹的好意，也不是什么违规的邀请——那是他的缓兵之计。看看他们的处境吧，被一副铐链拴在一起，在找到解决办法前还得这么处下去，谁知道是几天，几月，还是几年。他可能偶尔对人有所容忍，但是不代表他不会烦。是，吻天使时他打消过杀人的念头，但不代表他今后不会有。也许一会儿，也许明天，他也不清楚。他对自己说，从容一点吧，趁这空空荡荡的时期，可以稍微对天使好点儿。

那个时候，克罗里还不知道，他开始在乎了。

6.

该休息了。

克罗里想的办法是，他睡在床边，地下。天使可以继续睡在他自己的床上，只需要伸出胳膊，以防他们被锁着的两只手扯得痛。

也确实是这么干的。

亚茨拉斐尔说，克罗里其实可以睡在他身边，又没什么关系。克罗里笑了笑，天使的欲望观念永远淡薄如烟，亚茨拉斐尔肯定没考虑过同床共枕是个什么豪华的概念，里面放着多少宗教学家和耶稣的祝礼。最主要的，他可是个恶魔，他能放心身边睡下谁？

克罗里睡在那个由沙发垫、被褥和一层薄薄床单组成的地铺上，暂时休眠，实则完全睡不着，他一直醒到了深夜。夜太深，歇斯底里的沉默就在这一刻咆哮起来，他总觉得这样无边无际的生活缺了什么，很重要的部分。想着想着，一声闷响，打断了他思绪。

他今天刚认识的这个男人。天使。苏活区书店老板。亚茨拉斐尔。从床上跌了下来。

没有声音，没有那种哐的落地声，那种夸张的嘭。天使毕竟是天使，落地都有上帝眷顾，摔在睡床边地铺的克罗里身上。天使没摔出声，也没摔痛，甚至还在睡，不过是从一个柔软的床上，落到了一个稍窄稍硬的物体上。恶魔就比较惨，身上猛然砸来一个沉重人身，来自地心引力的重重一击差点让克罗里牺牲。

好重。

这是第一反应。

真沉。

但他没有叫醒天使，躺直了身板在暗里做亚茨拉斐尔的床垫，也不知道自己哪儿来的这么一腔心甘情愿。黑夜真是太不幸了，而他们被锁着，更是不幸里的不幸。救赎在哪里呢？能给他个轮廓吗？下午那个不算拥抱的拥抱是轮廓吗？

克罗里大胆又小心地伸出双臂，用单只手搂住了天使。

就当一个拥抱吧。他想。

7.

醒来时，天使顶着一头惺忪卷发，不好意思地看着他，说了一堆道歉话。

其实没关系。

在克罗里的心中，亚茨拉斐尔已然晋升为他的朋友，这是个至高无上的位置，恶魔还从来没把什么人放在这种地方。但同时，他变冷漠了。他从满不在乎天使变成了知道自己在乎，知道自己或许比对方更在乎——想到这儿克罗里觉得自己完了。这简直是明显的悲剧性故事走向。

他们开始吃早餐。

克罗里说：“今天去我那里吧。我养了植物，需要浇花。”

“行啊。”天使说。

现在他俩没那么紧张了，锁着的手随便放，随便靠，皮肤挨皮肤也没有陌生人的尴尬感。出门的时候，亚茨拉斐尔无论如何也不同意克罗里再开车。就在一天前，也就是昨天，亚茨拉斐尔劝克罗里时还是出于无私，现在则是刻意。天使说不安全，于是眉宇间全是担心。克罗里正开车门，见天使拦他，说那就不开。

他们乘大巴去克罗里家。

亚茨拉斐尔靠窗，偏头去看。阳光隔着玻璃透进来。

他正想着早上的事。

早上醒来时，亚茨拉斐尔发现自己躺在恶魔身边。睡前他为了给恶魔足够的活动空间，睡在床沿，手很近很近地垂在下面，落在恶魔身边。夜里他入了眠，大概忘了，稍微一翻身，就不慎掉落下来。

他看向克罗里，看着克罗里的侧影。恶魔还在睡，未醒前他哪儿也不能去，他只好又原模原样躺下。清晨风凉，趋暖的蛇感受到热源，靠过来，缩在了他怀里。亚茨拉斐尔知道是恶魔接住了他。他是天使，克罗里是恶魔，可跌下来的时候，是恶魔接住他。恶魔抱着他睡。恶魔还吻过他。

他爱过许多人，从没人爱他。

窗外刮进来新鲜的风，那一瞬，他转头去看旁边的恶魔，克罗里也刚好看这边，看见他，露出一个标志性的恶魔微笑，金色的眼睛火石灼烫。克罗里伸手牵住了他。那么容易，心照不宣的——他们的手就握在了一起。

8.

然后手铐不见了。

9.

克罗里是下了大巴才发现的。

他牵着亚茨拉斐尔的手，第一次，不敢握太紧，也不敢松松垮垮，显得他没诚意。从座位到下车的那段距离，他牵着亚茨拉斐尔，牵得小心翼翼，太小心了，他心里火烧火燎的跳着，一步换一个节拍。这算什么呢，这种感觉，简直像是把心剖开交代给对方，是生是死你说了算。太危险了，太暴露了，他站在悬崖边，他会亡命的。他对自己说，赶紧自救啊，回头啊，跑啊。不可以这样。

他松掉手，后退了一步。大巴这时启程，扬起一阵风。

他退开了。

亚茨拉斐尔现在离他很远，不是那种实体的远，是感觉。感觉可近可远，但现在克罗里知道他们分开了，一个在桥这头，一个在那一端，中间隔山跨海，怒浪滔天。这是怎么了，他问自己，抬起手腕，看见铐链已然不在。亚茨拉斐尔就站在他触手可及的地方，举起手腕，那里同样空空如也。

手铐是凭空消失的。

——现在什么也没有了。

克罗里站在那里，告示牌切下来一块阴影，像巨大的鸟翼一样笼罩了他。一切都结束了。不用再带亚茨拉斐尔去看他的植物，去看他的收藏，甚至不用说话，不用忍耐。他自由了。可他为什么不快乐？

亚茨拉斐尔站在那里。他等着克罗里。等着一起去恶魔家，等待一个邀请。

克罗里说：“结束了。”

有一瞬，亚茨拉斐尔甚至看到了，看到了黑色的天鹅在流血，那血安详地滴落，落在镜子般的湖里，向一切诀别。

“什么结束了？”他明知故问。

“我们啊，”恶魔说，说的那一刹甚至笑出来，笑得天使心口都碎了。克罗里举起空荡荡的手腕，说：“你看，天使，没什么锁着我们了。”

天使自由了，可他不。有形的手铐没了，无形的枷锁却无处不在。那些醉人又凶险的情感笼住他，古老又吞人的情欲要杀死他，可是没了啊，没了束缚的铐锁天使就该走了，天使走了，他该怎么办呢。他得自救。贪恋可以用孤独斩断，孤独是他拥有的一切。

他又说一遍，“结束了，天使。”

“可是我们……”

“什么都不是，”他说，“就是短短一天的错觉。”

亚茨拉斐尔的喉咙像被夜色堵住。不对，怎么可以是错觉，错觉不会美妙得这么惊叹，不会在内心产生洪流，不会让他听了这话这么痛。但恶魔就那样走了，走得只剩个背影。

那背影看起来像一座失落的城。

10.

克罗里没带亚茨拉斐尔去他家。他们就在巴士站分别。事情过去了三个月，克罗里依旧会路过圣詹姆斯公园，但他不会走进去了；但凡天使可能出现的地方，他都尽量避免。他想，这样就可以了，一时冲动，一点火星而已，燃一燃就会灭。他不断告诉自己，他一个人很好，之前是这样，此后还是会这样。独生独死，独来独往，一点火星而已，未知承载的那辆列车那么长、那么重，什么也不能把他推动。

但那辆破朽的火车，那结了绣的铁轮却还在滚动，哐镗哐镗的把他的心都搅了进去。他一身血肉在车轮下撕裂，甚至他自身也成了供齿轮滑动的燃料。

他还是没想明白。

没想明白那些突如其来的亲切，突然而然的喜悦，突然而至的悲烈，那些动心的瞬间，到底是什么？他向虚空里找，他似乎是找到了，手里捏着一颗冰冷的星星。是那一颗吗？是那个字吗？是那熊熊烈火都燃不尽的东西吗？

爱。

是吗？

他躲了六个月了。他还是没想通。

伦敦入冬了。十二月末。他从地狱总部出来，已经夜晚十点。他手上拿着地狱一年一度的年报，业绩，八卦，大事小事。他回家，站在盆栽旁边，随便翻了两下报纸，突然顿住。

他看见了那个熟悉的翅膀标记，天使说可爱的那个。

11.

那是一则寻物启事。

标题写：爱神丘比特重金寻物。

底下是一段详细描述。丘比特说他不慎丢失了一件道具。金属手铐，定制版玫瑰金，铐环外还有一对爱神专属羽翼标记。末尾写：如有看到，或者了解相关信息，请速联系最近的丘比特雕像。捡到者重金有赏。多谢。

那天丢掉手铐后，丘比特就开始揣揣不安，登报寻物。天堂的报登了，地狱的报也登了。其实他这手铐没什么用，除了铐人，没什么强制力，是给分心的情侣用的；拉近距离，等爱情之火燃起，就会自动解开。维纳斯和阿弗洛狄忒直说他这招是作弊。他发誓这次手铐回来就把它销毁，但可能性不大，毕竟谁也不知道会锁上什么人。他已经做好了手铐失踪十年八载的准备。

结果，才失踪一天，在亚茨拉斐尔和克罗里在大巴上牵手的时刻，手铐就回来了。

12.

克罗里看到就是那则。

那是真的。

他突然静下来，在安静里汹涌澎湃。就要十二点了，马上就是新年，元旦，烟花已经急不可耐的炸响起来，在天空绚丽一瞬间，又落入沉寂的黑暗。

但一瞬就是一瞬。一瞬可以是永恒。

克罗里坐上了驾驶座，发动了宾利，车光像匕首一样割进黑夜。还差三分钟午夜的时候，他到了书店。他拍上车门，走下车，街上连空气都弥漫着节日气息。他走近，才几步，就停下。

不对劲。

书店暗得像死屋一样。

亚茨拉斐尔不在。他看见了那个挂着Close的牌子，天使还上了锁。亚茨拉斐尔聊天时和他说过，要去一个很远的地方通常都会这样做。那天使去了哪儿呢，如果那些爱是真的，为什么不给他说一声，为什么不来找他？还是说，这些荒唐的东西本身就是一个弥天大谎，是不是这整个世界都在骗他？他有什么呢，他带着自己唯独的心过来了。天使呢？天使在哪儿？天使丢下他了吗？

他站在书店外，安静下来，像很深海里的一颗珠蚌。

新年钟声响了，烟花在夜幕中炸开。

他独自站在那儿，长久长久的，独自一个人。

13.

克罗里是走回去的。

他把宾利抛在了天使书店。走了很长的路，一步一步，那股之前病热般的疯狂在寒风里渐渐褪去了。他一个人不知走了多久，才摸回家，打开电梯门的一瞬，他想他需要酒精，需要热，需要很多很多。他可以一个人喝尽所有冰涩。他是什么啊，他是恶魔，是在睡梦中都要缢死自己的活尸。

他只有自己。

他开门，动作心不在焉，一贯钥匙哗啦落地。他弯腰去捡，那钥匙却被一个人率先拿起。那人背着光，但克罗里仅凭一眼轮廓就认出。那是亚茨拉斐尔。

“天使……”

他站在那里，不相信一样念着亚茨拉斐尔的名字。那个词在嘴里滚来撞去，变成那么悬心的一个形状。

“克罗里。”天使喊他。柔缓地微笑。

亚茨拉斐尔是来找恶魔的。就在快要元旦之时，几小时前，天使下定决心来见恶魔。这决心从等待开始，他锁上书店，做好准备，他可以证明给恶魔看，他可以等很多年，一年，十年，百年。——是的，他们都这样想，都认识到爱去找。但是恶魔出去的早，开着车，开得飞快。而天使是步行来的。某一瞬，在寒彻的大街，他们一定有那么一瞬的相遇，然后又错开。恶魔奔向了他的牺牲，天使走向了他的证明。但是没关系，绕远路犯错误都没关系，因为你爱的人也爱着你。

就像现在。

“我去了书店。”克罗里说，“我看了那则启事，那个手铐，我们——”

“我知道。”亚茨拉斐尔替恶魔说完。他当然知道，他可是以爱为职的天使。他比谁都知道，不然他不会来，不会在黑暗里那么绝望的等待。他还以为克罗里走了，以为恶魔离开。

空气隆重地沉默下来。

克罗里伸开胳膊，做了个拥抱的姿势，张开臂膀的一瞬，天使走来抱住了他。拥抱间一片昏然的柔软，柔和得就像棉花一般。

恶魔低头吻了天使的唇。

这天是新年。

（全文完）


End file.
